Unwind
by Sazmuffin
Summary: HarryFred. Oneshot.


Author: Sazmuffin

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Unwind

Rating: M, just to be safe.

A/N: This is seriously one of my new favorite shipss.

-

He slipped his small hand into my large one, sitting next to me and resting his chin on my shoulder. His laughter absorbed into my neck, sending chills down my spine. The back of my head began to tingle and a giddy, nervous feeling conceived inside my stomach. I loved it when he was so close to me.

I closed my eyes when I felt his lips against my neck, his tongue wetting my skin. I let out an involuntary moan as his lips left a large, cherry red blotch on the beige pigment of my skin. The dexterity of Harry's tongue was renowned; I was the only one allowed near it.

He brought his hand down over my ears and turned my head, handing to me a lover's kiss. My hands seemed to get lost in his heap of black hair, my tongue in the vastness of his mouth. I felt him as he moved onto my lap, his arousal for me knocking against my own. He grabbed fistfuls of my ginger hair and wrenched it back, exposing my neck once more. Harry was always partial to giving hickeys; something I didn't mind at all. His lips moved upward, teasing the small, sensitive area just below my ear. A deep, throaty moan echoed throughout the room and I heard him snicker.

I used my superior strength against him, lifting him up off of my lap and onto the table I had been working at. I saw the awed look on his face and only smirked back into his emerald eyes. I made him lie back, and placed my knees on either side of his hips, sitting daintily on his groin. Pinning his arms near his head, I leaned forward and kissed him again, biting his lower lip softly. Releasing his wrists only to basically rip his black blazer and white button-up shirt from his torso, I continued my journey down his body. I paid extra attention to the crater where shoulder met neck, because I knew it was exactly the spot that would make him go crazy. I snickered as I watched him writhe beneath me, his breathing picking up and his eyes stapled shut. His hips almost bucked me off the table when I licked his nipple, making me laugh.

He saw the joy sparkling behind my blue eyes and wiggled his way out from under me. We stood on our knees, arms wrapped around each other in another spine-chilling embrace. Harry's fingers danced across the hem of my jumper, wrenching it off once he saw my look of approval. I loved how he still asked if he could undress me, when he knows I'd let him do anything to me. His hands linked together at the small of my back and his face tunneled into my neck, making me smile and wonder how Ron could've contained himself around Harry, while I can barely look at him without dirty thoughts racing through my mind.

I could smell his cologne and a grinned like a madman. Harry was the best smelling man I had ever smelt before in my life, and I took full advantage of that fact. He smelled like coffee, new books, and hot spices all at once. I massaged his scalp with one hand and his back with the other, because I knew he liked being touched. He made a cute little sound and rubbed his cheek against mine, nudging my face with his nose. I considered Harry catlike, always up for a little bit of cuddling. He loved it when I would walk up behind him, put my arms around his midriff, and rest my chin on his shoulder. He loved it when I would mouth, 'I love you', from across the table. But I loved it when he blushed or when he smiled, because his eyes would always twinkle like stars.

"How was work, baby?" I asked, kissing his cheek.

"Paperwork," he said into my shoulder, signaling a bad day.

"I'm sorry, baby."

Harry lifted his head and rested his forehead against mine. "How's the inventory going?"

We shared light kisses in between words as I said, "All right. This store is so much bigger than our old one. George and I are working on some new products."

"Nothing too dangerous?"

I loved it when he worried about me; it made me feel loved. "No, baby," I would always say, when both he and I knew I could get hurt in the blink of an eye if I wasn't careful.

Harry circled his arms around my neck, bringing our bodies closer. He began to rub up against me, creating that beautiful friction I loved so much. Smiling, I licked the tip of his nose and laid him back down onto the table, anxious for some time to unwind.


End file.
